


Heart Strings

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Comfort/Angst, Companions, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Sexual Bondage, Slash, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Transformers drabbles, ranging between family, and friendship moments to sad moments, to porn, and anywhere in between. If you leave a request in the comment box of the latest chapter I'll make sure I get around to doing it. Tags, characters, and relationships will be added as more drabbles are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunstreaker Sideswipe: Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.
> 
> Pairing: no pairing 
> 
> Rating: all ages 
> 
> Tags: non sexul bondage

 Sunstreaker had been in paradise. His brother was no where to be seen, it was just him, alone with his art. And he couldn't have been happier about it. Yes. He had been in paradise, until his brother had silently slipped in and hit him on the back of the head. He had blacked out, and now he was stuck tied to a chair, his brother having had informed him that he wouldn't be getting out till he "talked about his feeling." What a joke, Sunstreaker  _never_ talked about his "feelings" and he sure as pit isn't gonna start now. 


	2. Twins, Trine: Who Would Have Guessed? For Verbophobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Starscream, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skywarp, Thundercracker
> 
> Pairings: Twins/Trine
> 
> Rating: Teen and up
> 
> Tags: Companionship, Awkward relationships, Undecided relationships, Awkward Conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a request by: Verbophobic.  
> Hope its to your liking.

 Bullets were fired, battles were waged. Sideswipe was roughly riding Starscream, or was it rough? No, no it was not rough. Sunstreaker and the rest of the Command Trine were suspiciously absent, where were they?

"Alright, Star, lets get out of here." Sideswipe murmured in said mech's audio, in way of answer Starscream veered off to the side, taking Sideswipe to a near by meadow where Skywarp, Sunstreaker, and Thundercracker were already waiting. 

This meadow had quickly become the unlikely group of friends "place". 

"Thanks." Sideswipe said awkwardly. It was always weird for all of them when they had to... be that intimate with each other. Starscream quickly waved it off. Sideswipe looked over and had to fight the urge to laugh. Skywarp was quite obviously looking at Sunstreaker's aft, Thundercracker was standing rather close to the yellow mech, his arm brushing  _against_  said aft, not to mention the daggers he was shooting at Skywarp. And to top it all off....

The look on Sunstreaker's facial plates! His expression was flitting between uncomfortable, flattered, enraged, and annoyed. A small snicker escaped Sideswipe's sealed lip plates, which quickly turned into full on giggles when three identical glares were sent his way. Skywarp and Thundercracker taking obvious steps closer to the smaller  front liner, were part if what made him crack and laugh in the end as well. 

~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~

He felt like a pre-schooler, first he had Skywarp and Thundercracker fight over him like he was some kind of toy. And now, here all these  ** _seasoned warriors_** were, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce in a circle. Primus he had never felt so much like an idiot. And he was  _Sideswipe's_ twin! And Thundercracker was still sitting too close for comfort, not that he minded. And he kept getting pings from Prowl! And.. and.. and.. and... meep! Hands should not go there! He turned to glare at Skywarp, who currently had one of his fingers lodged  _in-between_ that slats of his helm vents!  

"Oops." Skywarp muttered, trying to free his finger from its golden prison. Sunstreaker huffed and grabbed Skywarp's digit, carefully guiding it out of his helm. Now where was he? Oh Yes! And Sideswipe was laughing again!

"So..." Starscream said, trying to get a conversation going. 

"Hey! I got it, embarrassing stories!" 

"What?" Thundercracker said, turning to look at a grinning Sideswipe. 

"I like it!" Skywarp said, spreading his arms. Though he was careful to stay from Sunstreaker's helm vents. 

"Alright." Starscream said, "Sideswipe, why don't you go first." Sideswipe nodded eagerly, and began his tale,

"Once, when me and Sunny-"

"grammer!"

" _Sunny and I_ were younger our creators took us too a place that resembled a human 'zoo'. So it was all well and good, until we came to the  Cyber Wolf's pen, and Sunny fell in!" 

"Thats not funny! Thats- like- thats scary! Or whatever!" Skywarp said, scooting closer too said golden front liner. Sideswipe ignored him and conned his story.

"Sunny got so scared, he accidentally opened his valve cover, and everyone saw it! Through out the rest of the day mechs kept coming up and offering credits for "A night with the yellow one."" Sideswipe burst into laughter, clutching his mid section, but no one else found it that funny.

"Scrap! Im picking up Auto bot signals! Quick, Thundercracker, beat the scrap out of me!" 

"What!? No!" 

"Yes! The Auto Bots are coming, and we need it to look like us five fought!" The trine members sighed in submission and proceeded to do just that to both front liners. Yes, the Auto Bots would definitely think a fight went down here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again; Verbophobic, I hope its too your liking, and if you want a more serious take on your suggestion, just say so. 
> 
> Im still excepting requests, so leave them!


	3. JazzxProwl- Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another chapter. 
> 
> Summary: Prowl is feeling a bit down...
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Jazz/Prowl, Jazz, Prowl
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Tags: Hugging, slash, angst and comfort, kissing, mentions of death

"Prowler, love? Ar' ya ok'y?" 

Prowl looked up at his worried bond mate, tears threatening to spill down his face, he was SIC, it was his job to make up the battle plans so that no one got hurt, it was his fault he had died.

"Its my fault he died, I'm supposed to be the one who comes up with the battle plans. My plan failed." Jazz's expression turned from worried to understanding. 

"We all miss him, Prowlie, it wasn't your fault he died, theres nothing any one could have done. That bomb was to sudden." He then silenced any more protests Prowl could have gotten out with a gentle kiss, hugging his mate. After a few minutes Prowl returned the hug, leading Jazz over to the berth and collapsing, pulling his mate down on top of him. They fell asleep curled together. 


End file.
